Not My Daughter
by batbogies
Summary: DH Missing Moment So, obviously spoilers. Molly's thoughts just after she Bellatrix falls. On her life, her children, and what the world has come to.


**Author's Note: **Another DH moment. Molly Weasley's thoughts after she kills Bellatrix- assuming she's dead that is. More like a flow of conciousness then a real piece I guess. Hope you all like it. By the way I'm so glad to read the reviews on the pieces I posted yesterday! Thank you all so much for the kind words!

* * *

Bellatrix fell to the floor. Molly Weasley stared. What had she done? And in front of the children! What kind of example had she given them, after all the time she'd spent shielding them from the fighting? She hated herself. No she didn't, she hated that it had come to this. She remembered back to when Gideon and Fabian had died. It had been at the beginning of the first war. She'd felt so hopeless, so lost. Then came the death of the Potters and although she grieved, and worried for the child, she was also elated. The war was over. All she had to do now was be a mother and raise her kids. Never again would she have to fight for her life and the lives of her family. Never again would she mutter an Unforgivable Curse. Never again would she kill. She'd thought, maybe she'd been naïve, that she could have a nice little white-picket-fence life with her kids and Arthur around her. And she had, for awhile. Then it had started falling apart around her.

First Bill went off to break curses. Heaven knows that scared her to death! Curses were dangerous things, she knew it, and he could so very easily get hurt. And she worried. Then his brother followed him out of the country, and dragons weren't exactly safe. She shuddered every time she received a letter about a near miss or a bad burn. And she worried. Then the twins went off to make their store and they didn't care who they upset. And she worried. But she never thought worse news would come, her babies would go off, like all children did. She could handle that. She braced herself. It was all she could do.

And then she got the letter from Ron. Voldemort was back. Harry had seen him. Percy went off, with his screams and his tantrums. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got in all sorts of trouble and then went off on their own, doing goodness knows what. And Ginny, her poor baby, was left behind, so in love, and so worried. Molly cried for awhile. How could they put themselves in so much danger? Didn't they care for her at all? Then she sobered up. She was after all, their mother, and she had to set an example. She told Ginny to stop crying and get to work. She sent the boys Howlers- take care of yourselves, don't do anything stupid. She hoped and she managed. It was all she could do.

Just like that things were dark again. All her children, her precious children, were involved. And what could she do but protect them? They were her children after all and the people she cared about most in the world. So she fought as hard as she could, with every bit of power she thought she had. And she tried as hard as she could to keep them out of it, to keep them away from the hurt and the pain. It didn't work. Bill was half a werewolf. Charlie was always out on missions. George had one ear. Percy would forever be full of guilt. Ron was scarred physically. Ginny was scarred emotionally. And Fred…Fred was dead.

She'd screamed when she'd seen it. He'd been so alive in life, always with a smile, bringing joy to everyone around him. With the one view she swore vengeance. How could they do this? How could they ruin her precious family? How could they kill one so young?

She could hardly contemplate one death before she saw the green light shoot past Ginny and almost died of shock. Her baby! Her little girl! Already too scarred both by Voldemort and Harry, however well meaning. She let out a howl of fury and jumped at Bellatrix. And the rest, as they say, was history. It was all she could do.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" she'd yelled. And thinking back, she thought to herself, that was exactly the point.


End file.
